Callie & Erica & How Everyone Else Noticed Something
by Sherlockianoh
Summary: Callie and Erica's non-relationship through the eyes of the people around them. Angsty one-shot with possible addition, Callica up to the season 4 finale.


Addison

Addison looked at Callie knowingly. She could see this would hurt; the frozen panic and stiff denial that had blurted out of Callie the second she mentioned Erica and their relationship. She wondered idly whether she was gay, or bi, or for how long she would refuse to believe it before she crumbled. Addison wondered whether to mention her own college experiments, but decided to stay quiet in case Callie lashed out at her.

Erica leaned forwards, snapping Addison out of her musings. "You've got something on your lips."

Addison held her breath in anticipation as Erica slowly lifted a hair caught on Callie's lipgloss. Callie looked at Addison, her eyes fearful but not disgusted, as Erica leaned backwards once more.

"Who wants to dance with me?" Mark said, clueless, and Addison wanted to punch him for ruining the moment. Callie rose gracefully, her smooth body outlined against the crass lights of the bar, and grabbed him. "I'll dance with you."

Addison cleared her throat lightly, refusing to stare at Callie until her eyes glazed over. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She murmured, for herself as much as for Erica.

"She is," Erica said, savoring Callie, and it was painfully obvious to Addison that the feelings weren't one-sided. She hesitated, wondering if she should say more, but drew back. She didn't want to scare them off quite yet.

Mark

Callie rose and stretched out a hand to Erica, giggling at the look of lust on Mark's face. "We're off to the oncall room to have hot Sapphic sex," she explained calmly. "You can watch."

Erica smirked and shoved Mark past as she walked with Erica, leaving him sitting dumbly with a small smile on his face. "Hot sapphic sex coming right up," he whispered, his eyes lingering on the hands of the pair, still intertwined lightly. As he watched, Callie bumped Erica's shoulder, protesting something, their laughs echoing back to him.

Derek slid a seat out and perched next to Mark. "You three have been getting close these days," he said wryly.

"Don't I wish," Mark grumbled. "Hey-remember the first day? When Dr. Hahn thought we were a couple?"

"Yeah, why?" Derek looked at him with puzzlement. "You've discovered you are no longer a whore and want to confess your neverending love for me?"

"You wish." They chuckled. "No, actually, I was wondering if it's just something subconscious-maybe she realized at around the same time?"

"Realized what?"

"Nothing, nothing. You can leave now," he informed Derek. "Wouldn't want people to think we were getting too close."

"Ha." They rose together and lumbered off, Mark still gazing curiously at the air.

Mrs. O'malley

Callie expressed her sorrow at the ending of the marriage, and Mrs. O'malley did too, looking at the poor girl in front of her and wondering if she would not be allowed into heaven because of the mistakes of her son. She would have been such a good mother, too, she pondered, slowly butchering her envisioning of a mini-Callie bouncing on her lap, her the proud grandmother with the happy couple looking on from the side. She sighed, wondering where George would end up, and whether she would have a normal conversation with him after this day.

Callie-she supposed she should call her Dr. Torres now-came back around the corner. She turned her face a little, wanting to avoid the ensuing awkwardness, but Callie didn't notice her. She was too busy rubbing shoulders with a blond doctor, tall and not too pretty, who was looking at her like...Mrs. O'malley shuddered. She was suddenly glad for the divorce; Callie would not go to heaven regardless of what Georgie did or didn't do. It was good her son was away from Callie's influence. She rose and left the hospital, suddenly much more content.

Dr. Bailey

Oh, she didn't know. She didn't know until much later. But she'd always had a sharp eye. And she didn't fail to see, even in the midst of her cement guy nearly dying, that Callie Torres had a glazed look on her face, barely keeping herself in check for the sake of the patient. She glanced at Mark, then at Callie, but Callie wasn't looking at him, though he was looking at her quite predatorily, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"All right, break, Callie and Mark," Dr. Bailey barked. "It's a nine-hour surgery. You better sit down."

Callie left the OR in relief, it seemed, the look on her face quickly dissipating. But Dr. Bailey caught a look of heavy longing as Callie's look flitted past the doctors and lingered on Erica Hahn. Dr. Bailey looked at the two, beginning to comprehend, but as the complications began all thoughts of couples flew out of her head.

Callie

Callie didn't know how it quite happened. She had gone from Mark's low chuckle as he…_helped_ her in the oncall room to this. The heavy wind died down suddenly, keen to hear what she had been trying to blurt out for the past few minutes. Her eyes roamed around Erica's face, the sharp cheeks and sardonic smile and smooth lips. She stared at the lips for a moment, forgetting what she was trying to say, then threw the awkward and bumbling talk out the window and leaned forwards slowly. She could have sworn that an eternity passed in that moment, in the split second where Erica still didn't understand, then she pressed her lips to Hahn's. The heart surgeon didn't hesitate, but pushed her lips against Callie's, her eyes blazing and fading to a steady smolder. Callie lost all power of thought in those few long seconds, merely enjoying the headlong rush of kissing Erica Hahn. They broke apart for a second, breathing heavily, then began again with an awkward tenderness and a hunger lurking underneath the surface.

It was the terrible moment after, when they finished, the heavy moment where anything at all could have happened and where they could simply have continued, in silence, until the culmination of god-knows-what and Callie knows this, and it's the fleeting thought of god, that she stopped believing in long ago, that makes her start. She looks at the woman in front of her, distracted momentarily by the thought of kissing her senseless, then realizing she's a woman, and Erica Hahn's waiting, with a touch of impatience tempered with that feeling of the first kiss, and she doesn't understand what she's saying or doing but opens her mouth anyway, damn her.

"I've got to go," She said cuttingly. "I don't…don't think I'm…I like guys. No offense." She cast around for something else to say, then nodded slightly and strode off, resisting the urge to run away as fast as her feet could carry her.

Erica Hahn

And Erica looked at Callie's back, a small, sardonic smile on her lips and her shoulders slumped. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," she said to an imaginary audience, then walked to her car, rebuilding the kiss over and over as tumultuous thoughts chased each other, scrapping for room.


End file.
